


Juleverksted

by mazarin01



Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas, Evak AU, Fluff, Juleverksted, Love, M/M, førjulsfluff, jul
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Amalie og Andreas kommer på juleverksted hos Isak og Even.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479272
Comments: 24
Kudos: 57





	Juleverksted

“Even?” Isak halvveis roper navnet hans idet han kommer inn i stua med mobilen i hånda.

“Ja?” Even ser opp fra mobilen. 

“Jonas lurer på om Amalie og Andreas kan komme på besøk på lørdag. De skal blant annet til Ikea for å tegne kjøkken og velge fliser.” 

“Kan de vel.” 

Isak blir stående midt på stuegulvet og snakke videre med Jonas. Han avtaler at ungene kan komme klokka ni og bli til Jonas og Eva er ferdig med det de skal. Idet samtalen avsluttes, blir han møtt av blikket til Even som lyser opp hele stuen. 

“Jeg har en idé!”

"Hva da?" 

“Vi kjøper inn masse stæsj og så har vi juleverksted. Ungene kan være med å lage julepynt til juletreet vårt. For eksempel lenker, papirengler og sånne julekurver. Det er sikker mye annet vi kan lage også.” Ordene fosser ut av Even og Isak blir stående stum og bare se på ham med et smil om munnen. “Hva er det?”

Isak går bort til Even og legger armen rundt halsen hans, drar ham inntil seg og kysser ham.

“Du er bare så himla fin.”

“Åh.” 

"Mm." Isak kysser ham på nytt. "Veldig fin."

“Men tror du det er en god idé?” Even ser spørrende på ham. 

“Det er en kjempefin idé. Ungene kommer til å elske det!”

“Det tror jeg også.”

“Men jeg er jo helt grønn på sånne hobbyting da.”

“Null problem. Jeg fikser.” Even trekker seg bort fra Isak og går bort til pcen ved stuebordet. "Jeg begynner å planlegge med en gang jeg."

Isak elsker når Even blir sånn oppglødd og gira som han er nå og umiddelbart bare starter å planlegge ting. Han selv er jo helt motsatt, må ofte dyttes i gang og gjør ikke ting før han absolutt må. 

Mens Even sitter foran pcen tusler Isak inn på badet for å gjøre seg klar for kvelden. Even sitter fortsatt oppslukt foran pcen og nynner på en julesang når Isak kommer tilbake. Han går bort til ham og kysser ham i nakken. 

“Jeg går å legger meg jeg.”

Even gir han et fraværende “ja” mens han skribler noe ned på et papir. Isak titter på arket, ser en lang innkjøpsliste og oversikt over hva de kan lage. 

“Ikke bli sen da.”

“Neida, baby. Jeg kommer snart.” 

Når Even kommer inn på soverommet nesten time senere er Isak på vei inn i drømmeland, men våkner idet han kjenner armen til Even rundt livet og hører den ivrige stemmen hans.

"Isak? Sovet du?" 

“Ikke nå lenger...” Isak mumler ordene inn i puta. 

"Jeg må bare fortelle deg noe."

Isak ruller rundt i senga og tvinger øynene opp. Den lille nattbordslampa gir litt lys rundt Even og han ser ser rett inn i det oppglødde ansiktet hans. 

"Jeg fant så mye kult på Panduro og Hobbyhimmelen. Glanspapir, farget papir, glitterlim i mange farger, sånne bevegelige øyne og flere kule julekit. Og på nett fant jeg en side med flere juleprosjekter. Jeg har bokmerka siden så jeg finner den igjen på lørdag.” 

Even klarer sikkert to hundre ord i minuttet, og Isak kan ikke annet enn å smile. Han lener seg mot Even og kysser ham. 

"Så fint, baby."

"Ja, ikke sant? Det kommer til å bli så bra! Jeg gleder meg skikkelig til de kommer."

"Det gjør jeg og." 

“Det er en god idé, sant?”

“De kommer til å…” Isak slipper ut en stor gjesp. “...elske det, baby.”

“Ja?”

Øyelokkene til Isak glir sakte igjen. Han tvinger dem opp igjen og prøver å følge med på det Even sier, men det er ikke så lett. 

“Mmm.”

“Jeg stikker til Kristiansand og kjøper det vi trenger etter jobb i morgen.” 

"Fint...” 

Isak klarer ikke holde øynene åpne lenger. Han legger hånda si på Evens kinn, stryker ham forsiktig og mumler mot ham. 

“Men du, jeg er... skikkelig trøtt... Kan vi bare sove... nå?"

"Sorry. Så klart vi kan sove. Jeg ble bare litt revet med… sorry."

"Det går fint... baby. Du vet jeg elsker... deg sånn. Jeg er bare så trøtt."

.

Selv med lukket dør hører Isak latteren fra ungene nederst i trappa når de kommer lørdag morgen. Amalie kommer knapt innafor døra før hun ivrig drar i Evens arm, allerede klar for å starte med juleverkstedet. 

“Even? Even! Kan vi starte med verkstedet med en gang?”

“Amalie!” Jonas stønner oppgitt. “Ro deg ned litt!”

“Ja, men pappa. Jeg gleder meg sånn.” 

“Det går fint.” Even smiler mot Jonas før han henvender seg til Amalie. "Du må vente litt – vi må snakke litt med pappa først."

“Hun har ikke snakket om noe annet siden jeg fortalte om juleverkstedet.” 

“Even har vært minst like gira.” Isak dulter borti Even og blunker. “Du skulle sett ham torsdag kveld. Han lagde den gigantiske innkjøpslista og når han kom hjem fra jobb i går hadde han med seg to fulle bæreposer med hobbyting.”

“Såpass ja?” 

“Eh… ja, jeg er skyldig der.” Even trekker på skuldrene og ler. 

“Men det er fint da. Isak vet jo ikke opp ned på en saks.”

“Dust!” Isak sparker borti leggen til Jonas og himler med øynene. Even legger hånda på skuldra til Isak og trekker ham inntil seg, kysser ham lett på kinnet. 

“Det går bra Issy. Jeg skal lære deg jeg.”

Ungene har gått inn i stua og koser med Flemming – mumler fraværende “okei” når Jonas stikker hodet inn for å si hadet. 

“Jeg vet ikke helt når vi er tilbake." Jonas drar hånda gjennom håret. 

“Ikke stress. Vi har ingen andre planer i dag.” Isak klapper Jonas på skuldra. 

“Kanskje Eva og jeg kan spise middag på Ikea etter vi er ferdig med å tegne kjøkkenet og velge fliser?” Jonas ser håpefullt bort på Isak. 

“Seff. Kidsa spiser bare middag her.” 

Isak kikker på Even og dulter borti ham med albuen. Even legger armen rundt Isak og kysser ham på kinnet. 

“Jeg kan mekke grøt til oss alle jeg.”

“Takk ass!” Jonas lyser opp. “Middag uten ungene er luksus. Det er en evighet siden sist.” 

“Velg noe litt annet enn Ikea da.” Even ler og fortsetter. “De har fått en ny burger på Burger Bordello i Kristiansand. Den er skikkelig god.”

“Fett! Takk for tipset.” Jonas åpner døra og snur seg. “Snakkes i ettermiddag da.”

“Det gjør vi. Lykke til og hils Eva.”

.

Even har gjort alt klart nede i verkstedet sitt. Ryddet plass til alle tingene han kjøpte på fredag og fjernet staffeliet med den siste akt tegningen av Isak. I tillegg har han fylt en stor skål med klementiner og i det lille kjøleskapet han kjøpte brukt på finn.no, står det en mugge med kald saft. 

Sollyset trenger igjennom de store frostede vinduene som vender ut mot plassen foran butikken – lyser opp det store rommet og hjelper panelovnene med å varme opp verkstedet. 

Det svære, slitne spisestuebord i flammebjørk etter Evens grandtante, har fått sin renessanse og står midt i rommet. Det er for anledningen fylt opp av glanspapir, farget papir, glitterlim og flere jule-kit fra Panduro. I en fargerik boks ligger det blyanter, tusjer, linjal, lim og flere sakser. 

“Åååh. Herregud så mye fint.” Amalies har stjerner i øynene og plukker på alt hun ser. 

“Amalie! Se!” Andreas peker på en pose med bevegelige øyne og fniser.

“Så kule. De skal jeg bruke.”

“Jeg også!” 

Før de starter setter Even på litt julemusikk og idet han setter seg ned, henvender han seg til Amalie og Andreas. 

“Nå som dere er i verkstedet mitt, har jeg har én regel dere  _ må  _ følge.”

“Regel?” sier Andreas og Amalie i kor og sukker.

“Ja. En regel. Og det er at det ikke er noen regler.”

“Hæ? Ingen regler?” Ungene ser vantro på Even. 

“Nei, her kan dere lage hva dere vil.” 

Ungene hiver hendene i været og jubler høyt. Isak rister på hodet og ler av hvor fin Even er. Han lar blikket gå fra ungene og til Even, gir ham et bredt smil før han tenker han må komme med en liten oppfordring.

“Bare husk å være forsiktig når dere bruker saksene for de er veldig skarpe.”

“Ja, det er sant.” Even smiler til Isak før han ser på ungene. “Saksene må dere være forsiktig med.”

“Okei.”

Isak får i oppgave å klippe tynne remser av glanspapir og mens Amalie og Andreas begynner å lime de sammen, lager Even et par papirengler med små trekuler som hode. 

Amalie blir imponert når hun ser englene og spør umiddelbart om å få lage en selv. Even setter seg ned ved siden av henne, forklarer hvordan det skal gjøres og med en god del hjelp får hun det til. 

“Isak! Se hva jeg har lagd.” Amalie viser stolt frem engelen sin. 

“Så flink du har vært.” 

“Jeg fikk litt hjelp av onkel Even da.” 

Amalie reiser seg og står på knærne i stolen, lener seg mot Even og kysser ham på kinnet før hun gir ham en lang klem. Isak kikker bort på Even, ser han blunker febrilsk og er helt blank i øynene.

Andreas kikker bort på Even og Amalie.

“Er du lei deg Even?” Andreas rynker nesa. 

“Neida.” Even tørker bort tårene triller nedover kinnet med ermet på genseren sin. 

“Men hvorfor gråter du da?” 

Andreas ser spørrende på Even, skjønner helt klart ikke hva som skjer. Amalie fanger opp ordene hans og ser forskrekket på Even. 

“Gråter du onkel? Hvorfor det? Du må ikke gråte da.” 

“Jeg tror kanskje Even ble litt glad? ” Isak lener seg over bordet, legger hånda over Evens og klemmer den forsiktig. 

“Jeg ble det.” Even sender Isak et varmt smil før han snur seg mot Amalie. “Jeg ble bare så glad og rørt når du kalte meg onkel.”

“Åh? Og da begynte du å gråte?”

“Ja, jeg gjorde det.” 

Amalies blikk veksler mellom Even og Isak. Hun ser like uforstående på begge og det ser ikke helt ut som Andreas henger helt med heller. Isak skjønner at her må det en forklaring til.

“Dere vet det Andreas og Amalie, noen ganger blir man så glad at man begynner å gråte. Det kalles gledestårer.” 

“Gledestårer.” Amalie smaker på ordet. “Det var et rart ord.” 

“Men…” Andreas kikker spørrende bort på Even. “Hvorfor ble du så glad?”

“Fordi Amalie ser på meg som en onkel. Jeg trodde ikke hun ville det.”

“Men onkel Isak er jo onkelen vår og når en onkel har guttekjæreste, så må jo han også bli onkel, for det er jo bare jenter som blir tante. Så da må jo du bli onkel.”

Andreas ser på dem som om dette var verdens enkleste sak å forstå og i hvert fall ikke noe å gråte over. Isak og Even kikker på hverandre og begynner å le. 

“Du har helt rett Andreas. Even er og blir en onkel.” 

“Verdens beste onkel også!” 

Amalie legger armene rundt Even, når bare halvveis rundt ham, og klemmer ham på nytt. Isak leker forskrekket, ser på henne med store øyne og vidåpen munn. 

“Hva med meg da? Er ikke jeg verdens beste lenger?” 

“Onkel da…” Amalie løsriver seg fra Even og himler med øynene. “Så klart du er verdens beste du også. Dere må dele på å være det.”

“Det kan jeg klare. Går det bra for deg?”

Isak kikker på Even og får verdens bredeste smil retur. Even sender ham et slengkyss over bordet før han tar tak i Amalie og klemmer henne på nytt. 

“Det går kjempefint, jeg deler gjerne den tittelen med deg.” 

De fortsetter med julepynten – lager fargerike lenker på flerfoldig meter, julekuler og flettede kurver i papir, engler og små nisser ut i fra kitene Even kjøpte. Både papir, lim og glitter flyter utover det store bordet, men ingen bryr seg for det er akkurat sånn det skal være når man har verksted. 

Julemusikk siver ut av en liten bærbar høyttaler på hylla bak Isak, blander seg med glade barnestemmer, latter og Evens ivrige stemme, og lager en sånn fin støy han kjenner han gjerne kan bli vant med. 

En tanke slår rot inne i Isak og han må smile for seg selv. Han reiser seg fra stolen og går bort til Even, stiller seg bak ham, kranser armene rundt ham og kysser ham på halsen.

“Koser du deg?”

“Veldig. Det er kjempegøy å være kreativ sammen med ungene.”

“Jeg ser det. Og du er så flink med dem. Jeg tror…” 

Isak biter i seg ordene, svelger dem og tenker tilbake til den onsdagen i august de ble sammen. Da han lovet Even at de skulle ta det rolig – at de skulle kjøre sakte-tv ala NRK. 

“Du tror hva da?”

“Eh… nei… jeg blir så glad når du er glad.”

“Ååh. Det var fint sagt, baby.” 

Noen timer senere er det lunsjbordet oppe i leiligheten som ser ut som det har blitt utsatt for en tornado. Ungene var så sultne etter juleverkstedet at maten ikke kunne komme fort nok på bordet. Brødskivene gikk ned på høykant og nå sitter de mette og fornøyde i sofaen under et stort pledd og skal se på  _ Alene Hjemme _ . Takket være Even har de hver sin kopp med kakao i hånda. 

Isak står på kjøkkenet og rydder bort maten. Even kommer bort til ham, kysser ham i nakken og tilbyr seg å trakte kaffe.

"Vi kan unne oss et par av de brune pinnene," sier Even lavmælt. Isak snur seg og gir ham verdens største smil. 

"Ja takk!" 

Litt senere sitter de ved kjøkkenbordet med kaffe og kake, og prater om juletreet de må skaffe seg.

"Bør vi ha juletreet oppe til moren din kommer neste helg?"

"Vi må ikke. Mamma er ikke så kravstor, hun er glad bare hun får komme."

“Men det hadde jo vært hyggelig da.”

“Det hadde jo det. Hun hadde blitt kjempeglad i hvert fall.”

“Egil og Tiril skal kjøpe juletre i morgen på et sånt fint selvhogstfelt utenfor Kristiansand. Det er en halvtimes kjøretur. Egil lurte på om vi ville være med. Han tilbød seg å kjøre.” 

“Ja! Kan vi ikke gjøre det? Det høres jo veldig koselig ut.”

“Da sender jeg han en melding og sier vi...”

"Ooooonkel!"

Amalies stemme skjærer gjennom luften. Hun kommer løpende inn på kjøkkenet med dirrende leppe. Isak trekker henne til seg og stryker kinnet varsomt. 

“Hva er det Amalie?”

“Det er skummelt.” Hun slår blikket ned i gulvet. “Tenk om tyvene kommer og tar ham. Jeg vil ikke det.” 

“Vil du vi skal komme og se sammen med deg?”

Amalie kikker opp, ser på ham med kulerunde øyne og nikker intenst. Even og Isak ser på hverandre og reiser seg på likt. Isak løfter Amalie og bærer henne ut i stua. Even kommer hakk i hel med kaffekoppene deres. 

De setter seg ned i sofaen. Amalie presser seg mellom Isak og Even, blir delvis sittende oppå dem, mens Andreas flytter seg inntil Even på den andre siden. 

Beina havner på bordet og et stort, mykt pledd dekker dem fra tærne og opp til brystet. Isak griper tak i hånda til Amalie, klemmer den forsiktig så hun skal føle seg trygg. 

Isak kikker på Amalie, så på Even og Andreas som har kroet seg inn i armkroken hans, og det kommer en merkelig ro over ham. 

Tanken fra i sta fester seg på nytt inne i ham og blir med ham helt til Kevins skumle nabo dukker opp og Amalie klemmer hånds hans hvit. 

Små gisp blander seg med latter mens filmen ruller over tv-skjermen og når den slutter nesten en time senere er alle enig om at det var veldig fin film til tross for at den er litt skummel innimellom. 

Andreas spretter opp av sofaen. 

“Hva skal vi gjøre nå da?”

“Nei…” Isak ser på klokka, ser den nærmer seg tre. Jonas har fortsatt ikke tatt kontakt og han regner ikke med han og Eva kommer hit på enda noen timer. “Jeg vet ikke helt jeg. Noen som har et forslag?”

“Kan vi bake noe?” Amalies ivrige stemme fyller stua. 

“Ja, kan vi det? Kan vi? istemmer Andreas. “Vær så snill.”

“Pepperkaker?” Even ser spørrende på Isak. 

“Greit for meg.” 

Amalie og Andreas hiver hendene i været, roper “hurra” mens de danser bortover gulvet og inn på kjøkkenet. 

Even melder seg frivillig til å gå ned i butikken og handle det de trenger for å bake og når han litt senere er tilbake i leiligheten, har han ikke bare med seg pepperkakedeig, men også et pepperkakehus.

Isak har ryddet bort alt på spisestuebordet og funnet frem det de trenger til bakinga. Ungene sitter allerede på hver sin side av bordet med oppbrettede ermer.

“Vil du hjelpe meg med pepperkakehuset?” spør Even.

“Jeg kan sette det sammen, men om vi skal ha det fremme må du pynte det.” Isak ser lattermildt på ham. 

“Deal.”

Etter Isak har satt sammen pepperkakehuset og alle pepperkakene er stekt, er det tid for den aller morsomste jobben – pyntingen. Bordet fylles opp med seigmenn, nonstop og melisglasur i mange farger. 

Isak hjelper Amalie og Andreas med alle pepperkakene og Even går i gang med å pynte pepperkakehuset. Mens Even sitter i dyp konsentrasjon for at stripene med melis skal bli helt rette, er det litt mer tilfeldig pynting av pepperkakene.

Det ser ut til at ungene har tatt med seg reglen fra verkstedet opp i stua, for de spiser skamløst av all dekorasjonen og Isak er sikker på at flertallet av nonstop og seigmenn havner helt andre steder enn på pepperkakene. 

Amalie og Andreas ser på hverandre og fniser hver gang de tar en sjokoladebit i tro om at Isak ikke får det med seg. 

.

Etter pepperkakebakinga er ferdig, lager Even risengrynsgrøt og de blir akkurat ferdig med å spise når Jonas er tilbake for å hente ungene. Han kommer knapt innenfor døra før Andreas drar i armen hans. 

“Pappa, pappa! Du må bli med inn å se på pepperkakehuset Even har pynta. Det er sykt fint asså.”

“Kom å se!” Amalie roper i fra stua.

“Ja ja, jeg kommer, jeg kommer.”

Jonas følger etter Andreas inn i stua og møter Even som kommer ut fra kjøkkenet med ei sleiv i hånda. Han nikker mot pepperkakehuset. 

"Du er jo skikkelig proff du."

"Takk." Even rødmer lett av komplimentet. 

“Han er sykt flink,” skyter Amalie inn 

“Kan jeg ta et bilde av det? Jeg må sende til Eva. Hun kommer til å bli skikkelig imponert. Kunne jo vært sendt inn til den pepperkakebyen de har i Bergen.”

“Nei, så fint er det da ikke…” Even rister på hodet.

“Bare vent til Eva for se det. Hun kommer garra til å si…”

“Pappa? Pappa! Jeg må vise deg hva jeg har laga. PAPPA! Amalie drar i armen til Jonas. 

“Amalie! Jeg snakker med Even og Isak.” Jonas ser strengt på Amalie. “Jeg skal se på det etterpå.”

“Ja, men du må se! Even har lært meg å flette julekurver.”

“Amalie! Hørte du meg ikke? Jeg skal se på det etterpå.” 

Amalie sukker høylytt og tramper ut i gangen. Andreas følger etter henne med Flemming i armene, forteller henne at de kan kose med ham mens de venter. 

"Har det gått greit her eller?" spør Jonas.

"Det har gått kjempefint, ikke sant Even?" Isak snur seg mot Even.

"Ungene er en drøm å være sammen med."

“De har ikke vært masete?”

“Overhodet ikke.” 

"Så bra."

"Og med kjøkkenet da?" spør Isak. 

"Vi kom i mål til slutt. Tror alt er i boks nå." 

Isak og Even følger Jonas ut i gangen. Etter at alle ytterklærne er på og Jonas både har fått en pose stappet full med fargerike julelenker og en boks pepperkaker, er det tid for å si hadet til ungene. Det deles ut klemmer i øst og vest. 

“Ha det bra, besteste onkel Isak.”

“Ha det bra, besteste onkel Even.”

.

Det er blitt kvelden, Isak og Even ligger i senga under dyna, tett inntil hverandre og prater om hvordan dagen med Amalie og Andreas har vært. 

"I dag har vært en kjempefin dag, synes du ikke?"

"Jo, den har vært super. Du har vært den perfekte onkel."

“Takk, baby.” Even kysser Isak på munnen. “Det er gøy å være sammen med ungene.”

"Vet du hva? Jeg tror at du…" Isak stopper brått opp. "Nei, glem det."

"Si det da."

"Nei, jeg kan ikke."

"Jo, du kan ikke si A men ikke B."

"Lover du å høre på meg uten å protestere eller avbryte meg?"

"Eh…"

"Du må love ellers sier jeg ikke noe." 

Det blir helt stille et øyeblikk. "Okei, jeg… lover."

Isak trekker pusten godt inn før han puster sakte ut. Griper så tak i hånda til Even og klemmer den.

"Jeg tror at du hadde blitt en helt fantastisk pappa."

"Pappa?" Even hvisker ordet.

"Mm. Jeg så i dag hvor flink du er med ungene, så engasjert og tilstede. Og så slo det meg at det er akkurat sånn en pappa bør være."

"Nei."

"Nei? Vil du ikke ha barn?"

"Det bare går ikke."

Isak hører pusten til Even i mørket, den er brått blitt litt tyngre. Han legger hånda si på brystkassa hans, lager små bevegelser med fingrene. 

“Hvorfor ikke?”

“Fordi… nei… altså… jeg kommer jo til å dårlig igjen… på et eller annet tidspunkt…. og tenk om vi har en unge da… tenk om jeg fucker opp… tenke om jeg blir manisk og gjør noe utrolig dumt… eller ligger under dyna en uke i strekk fordi jeg ikke klarer å stå opp.”

“Du.” Isak legger hånda si på kinnet til Even, stryker forsiktig. “Sånne tanker har jeg også. Det er jo ikke bare du som kan fucke opp. Vi er jo uansett to om oppgaven og det er jo sånn at vi er gode og dårlige på forskjellige ting. Jeg er jo drit dårlig på å lage mat og kan jo komme til å feilernære ungen… men du derimot, er jo superflink og vet masse om det. Jeg kan jo lære ungen å bli god i Fifa… men skal vi få en kreativ unge, har jeg ikke en sjanse. Det er jo du som er god på sånt – det så vi jo i dag.”

Det blir stille og det eneste Isak hører er den eleverte pusten til Even. 

“Om du blir dårlig igjen…”

“Jeg blir det… garantert…”

“Da takler vi det – sammen.” Isak kysser Even på munnen. “Du har  _ så _ mye fint i deg, så mange kvaliteter som kommer til å gjøre deg til en god pappa og den eller de som får deg som pappa kommer til å være verdens heldigste.”

“Isak…jeg... jeg....” Even sukker tungt. “Jeg...vet ikke…”

“Evenmin, jeg sier ikke at vi skal bestemme noe nå… Jeg lovet jo at vi skulle ta ting minutt for minutt og det løfte skal jeg holde. Jeg ville i grunn bare fortelle om hva jeg så i dag, for jeg ble så innmari glad av å være sammen med deg og ungene. Og for å ikke snakke om stolt av å se deg med Amalie og Andreas.”

“Isak…” 

Isak hører et lite snufs og idet han drar tommelen over kinnet, kjenner han noe tårer og tørker dem raskt bort.

“Takk, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Håper dere har kost dere like mye på juleverkstedet som de som deltok. Hva tenker dere om Even som pappa? Deler dere Isaks tanker eller er dere like bekymret som Even? 
> 
> Bewa har nok en gang vært innom og hjulpet meg - hevet teksten flere hakk 💖
> 
> Fikk dette deg til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar eller et hjerte. Jeg er som alltid veldig spent på hva dere synes. 💖
> 
> Det kommer et par glimt til fra dette universet i løpet av den neste uka eller deromkring. Håper dere vil henge med 💖


End file.
